Nuevos comienzos
by Darrinia
Summary: Brittany y Santana se reencuentran cuatro años después de su ruptura... ¿Qué pasará?


NUEVOS COMIENZOS

En un apartamento en Nueva York, un grupo de amigos se juntó para ver una película. Hacía tres años que todos se habían reunido en la ciudad y desde entonces habían intentado tener un día para pasar todos juntos. Era difícil porque unos tenían clases, otros trabajo, pero se esforzaban por seguir en contacto.

Ese día, Rachel estaba tumbada, apoyando su cabeza en su novio, Sam, que le acariciaba el pelo. Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados en el sillón de manera que el moreno se apoyaba en el respaldo y el castaño se apoyaba en el pecho de su novio. Ashley, la novia de Artie, estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su novio y rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos mientras él la sujetaba por la cadera. Sin embargo, Santana estaba sentada sola. Su relación con Dany había durado algo más de un año. Tuvo otra relación que duró unos cuantos meses y después conoció a algunas chicas, pero ninguna importante.

– Podéis dejar de vomitar corazones por todos los lados... Sois asquerosos. – Dijo la latina.

– Perdona por ser tan desconsiderados y estar enamorados mientras que tú no tienes a nadie... ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Dejar a nuestras parejas para que no te sientas tan sola? – Preguntó la castaña.

La morena no respondió, simplemente le dirigió una mirada fría a su amiga. No quería reconocerlo, pero se sentía sola. Más aun al darse cuenta de que todos sus amigos eran felices. Samchel llevaban un año juntos, el rubio había esperado pacientemente a que la chica estuviera preparada para tener una nueva relación después de Finn. Artie había conocido a Ashley hacía dos años y pronto empezaron su relación. Y Klaine... Sus amigos aun se preguntaban a qué esperaban para casarse... Pero Kurt seguía luciendo su anillo de pedida, lo que significaba que los planes seguían adelante. Por supuesto que Santana se alegraba por sus amigos, pero ella quería algo así.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Como estaban en el apartamento de la pareja de chicos, fue el castaño el que se levantó. En ningún momento se imaginó lo que vería.

– Britt... ¡Qué sorpresa! Entra... ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Hola unicornio. Siento venir sin avisar, pero me ofrecieron un gran puesto de trabajo que exigía que viniera a Nueva York inmediatamente y apenas tuve tiempo de recoger mis cosas... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Dijo la rubia mientras se quitaba el abrigo y entraba sus maletas.

– Si no me dices qué quieres no sé si te podré ayudar. – Dijo él.

– Necesito un lugar donde quedarme hasta que encuentre mi propio apartamento. Pensé que a Blaine y a ti no os importaría...

– Por supuesto que no nos importa. Te puedes quedar el tiempo que necesites.

– ¿No deberías consultarlo con Blaine?

– Verás como no le importa... ¡Blaine! ¿Puedes venir un momento? – El castaño gritó lo último para que su novio lo escuchara desde el salón donde estaban los demás viendo la película. El moreno apareció.

– ¡Britt! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Qué tal estás? – El ojimiel abrazó a la chica.

– Bien, me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí en Nueva York. – Respondió la aludida.

– ¡Eso es genial! – Le dijo el menor.

– Quiere quedarse aquí unos días hasta que encuentre su apartamento. – Informó su pareja.

– Por mí estupendo...

Anderson ayudó a la chica a llevar las maletas a la habitación de invitados mientras Kurt volvía a reunirse con el resto de sus amigos y les informaba de la visita. Cuando Brittany llegó al salón, todos la saludaron. Rachel puso mala cara cuando se abrazó con Sam. Sus celos se hicieron aun más notables cuando ella los separó. Siguió saludando a los demás hasta que llegó el turno de Santana. Las dos chicas se abrazaron con mucho cariño y durante mucho tiempo. Kurt miró a Blaine con la ceja levantada mientras su novio simplemente sonreía. ¿Habría reconciliación Brittana?

La película pasó a un segundo plano mientras se ponían al día de lo que había pasado con sus vidas.

Brittany ya había encontrado apartamento y se había establecido en la ciudad. Santana decidió visitarla para hablar con ella. Se presentó allí con varias películas, palomitas, refrescos y nachos. Su amiga la dejó pasar, prepararon la comida y sirvieron las bebidas antes de ponerse a disfrutar de las películas. Casi sin pensar, la rubia apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra chica. Cuando llevaban la mitad de la película fue la morena la que se decidió a hablar.

– ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos?

– Somos amigas...

– Entre nosotras han pasado muchas cosas.

– ¿Quieres decir que ya no podemos ser mejores amigas? – La ojiazul parecía confusa.

– Fuimos pareja y luego estuviste con Sam.

– Tú me dejaste, creo que tenía derecho a rehacer mi vida. Tú también has tenido parejas.

– Tal vez tengas razón, pero creo que es difícil que volvamos a tener lo que teníamos. Quizá debamos empezar de cero. A ver que pasa entre nosotras – Sugirió la latina.

– Yo no quiero olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotras. Fuiste mi mejor amiga, mi novia. Puede que para ti no fuera importante, pero para mí fuiste, eres y serás la persona a la que más he querido en mi vida.

– Claro que fuiste importante para mí. Te amé como no he amado a nadie.

– ¿Crees que podamos tener una segunda oportunidad? – Preguntó Pearce.

– Quién sabe...

Las chicas volvieron su atención a la película, acercándose más que antes, sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a tener algo más que una simple amistad.

Los días pasaban y las chicas se acercaban cada vez más. Sus amigos eran conscientes de que tarde o temprano volverían. Todos se alegraban por ellas porque sabían que su relación las haría felices. Una tarde, las dos amigas se juntaron en un centro comercial. Paseaban mirando tiendas y disfrutando de un día de compras. La sensación que envolvió a las dos era de que el tiempo no había pasado y que estaban en Lima teniendo una de sus muchas citas.

– Te amo. – Brittany lo dijo sin pensar. Simplemente necesitaba decir en voz alta lo que sentía. Santana la miró con una sonrisa en sus labios que se reflejaba también en sus ojos.

– Yo también te amo. ¿Quieres que volvamos a ser novias?

– Claro que sí.

Las dos se besaron en la boca. Fue un beso dulce y casto, pero que consiguió que cambiaran sus planes y fueran al apartamento de la rubia. Una vez allí volvieron a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez fue más pasional. Las dos amigas se amaron como hacía tiempo. Sintieron sus cuerpos. Recordaron cada centímetro de piel de la otra. Redescubrieron su amor y disfrutaron de la otra.

Tres meses después, tuvieron el valor para hacer oficial su noviazgo. Todos se alegraron por ellas. Puede que hayan pasado por mucho, puede que se hayan hecho daño, puede que en el pasado cometieran errores, pero no se quedaron allí. Han mirado hacia adelante, solventando sus problemas y amándose como el primer día, o incluso más. El futuro está frente a ellas y ya no le tienen miedo, porque tienen a la otra para apoyarse. Con su pareja será con quien compartan sus alegrías y sus penas. Porque su amor será para siempre...


End file.
